


Cookies And Kisses

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Sirius and you may have had a bit too much to drink and now all you want is a biscuit and a hug… or maybe a bit more…





	Cookies And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thiswas made for an event on tumblr.  
> So, the following prompts were asked for Sirius :  
> 22\. “I want marshmallows and a huge hug.”  
> 38\. “We’re both drunk.”  
> 40\. “You have something… right… here…”  
> 55\. “I feel so warm and safe in your arms.”  
> This is cute, cute, cute!!!  
> Hope you all like it! The prompts are written in italic.

Your head was spinning slightly. You didn’t protest when James poured some firewhiskey in your empty glass, although you knew that there was already too much alcohol running through your veins.

“I think we’ve lost Wormtail…” Remus mumbled, nodding towards his friend who lied on the sofa next to him.

A loud snore escaped the boy’s mouth, and his friends laughed softly.

“I have to admit that we should probably slow down on the firewhiskey,” Lily said, resting her head on James’s shoulder.

“That’s because you can’t hold your liquor,” Sirius mocked her, emptying his glass in one large gulp.

“I should have known that you would get me in trouble again,” the ginger girl laughed, kissing James’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have come here…”

“On the contrary, I’m having a very good influence on you!” James protested.

“No! You have an awful influence!”

“Lils, shut up,” he said, and he dropped a peck on her lips to shush her.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of your silly friends. The fire in the hearth in the living room of Godric’s Hollow was warm, shedding a red light upon the six of you. The Potters had left the house for three days, and the boys had seized the opportunity to ask their friends to join them. Things had gotten a bit out of hand though when Sirius, Remus and James had discovered Fleamont Potter’s secret hiding place for his best bottles of alcohol… and one thing was certain, when Fleamont would come home, he would find some of his bottles empty.

The alcohol was making your blood warm under your skin, your head cloudy, and you knew that your thoughts were rather blur as you felt dizzy now. And your empty stomach wasn’t improving the situation.

“What do we do now?” Remus asked.

Peter was shaken by a new snore, and Sirius pinched the boy’s leg quite hard, until the sound had faded. Peter shifted in his sleep, but didn’t wake up.

“We DRINK!” James declared, swinging the bottle in the air.

“I had enough of this,” you shook your head, giving your glass to Sirius, who was sitting on the ground next to you.

“Sure?” Sirius asked, rising an eyebrow as he took your glass still full of firewhiskey.

“Yeah, sure,” you nodded.

He kept his grey eyes fixed upon you as you rubbed your tired eyes. The warm light coming from the burning fire next to you was colouring your skin with golden shades, and it seemed that the flames were painting crazy forms in your hair. His heart skipped a bit, and he emptied your glass in one gulp, clenching his jaw to hide the way he was blushing.

“That’s a shame, you’re cuter when you’re drunk than when you’re sober,” Sirius teased you, trying to slow down his rushing heart by joking.

“But alcohol doesn’t make you funnier,” you replied.

“Ouch! It hurts!”

You laughed at him.

“I’m starving,” you said out of the blue.

You struggled to get on your feet, your head still spinning. But Sirius held your arm and made sure that you would keep your balance.

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” you mumbled, although you were struggling to remain on your feet and not fall onto your friends.

Sirius stood up as well, and he followed you out of the room. You walked into the kitchen, looking for food.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” he asked, leaning against the sink.

“I’m just… tipsy.”

“You mean drunk.”

“Tipsy.”

“Drunk.”

“Tipsy.”

An amused smile formed on his lips as he gave up the debate to define your state of intoxication.

“What are you looking for by the way?” he asked, casually crossing his arms before his chest.

“Something to eat.”

“You mean something to _drink_.”

“Oh, shut up…”

You opened a box, but it was empty. As you walked through the kitchen, looking for anything to eat and calm your stomach, Sirius was looking intensely at you. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, before a sad smile would form on his face.

“The cakes and biscuits are right above your head,” he said softly.

You thanked him, heaving a sigh and rubbing your eyes as you chose the biscuits you wanted to eat.

“I’m tired,” you said, yawning.

“You should go to sleep.”

“No…” you pouted.

“You need to rest.”

You took a box of cookies and ate the last of them.

“You want something?” you merely asked him, ignoring his remark.

“No, I’m fine.”

He kept on staring at you for a moment.

“Are you ever going to talk about that date of yours?” he asked after a short silence.

“I don’t think you can call what happened a date,” you protested.

“This guy took you out for dinner in a restaurant, that’s what I call a date.”

“It went well,” you answered elusively, peering discretely at him.

You couldn’t admit that the night had been dull and that you had wished that Sirius was there instead of this boy all night long after all…

“That’s great… are you going to see him again?” he asked, his hands turning into fists.

“I don’t know. Should I?”

The two of you stared at each other for a moment, and time seemed to have stopped.

He wished he could tell you that he didn’t want you to see this boy again. He wished he could tell you that he wanted you to go out with _him_ and not this other guy. Because you were the only one to make his heart rush for no reason, and stop with a single glance…

But how could he tell you? You two had been friends for so long. He wanted to tell you that he had spent months and months trying to suppress his feelings for you, that he wanted to be so much more than your friend.

But then, he would take the risk to lose you…

“You can do whatever you want,” he said slowly. “You’re a big girl.”

You nodded, looking for more food. But you seemed disappointed.

Of course you were disappointed, you had been waiting for what looked like forever for him to make a move, but… the more time flew by, the more you thought that maybe… he didn’t feel the same as you did.

“I guess I’ll see him again then.”

“Right…”

You yawned again, and Sirius shook himself.

“You really should go to bed. We should all go to bed.”

You spotted a bag full of candies.

“No, I want… _I want marshmallows and a huge hug,_ ” you said, taking the candies and shoving several of them in your mouth.

“You want a hug?”

“Yep!” you said, opening your arms for him.

He chuckled, before wrapping his strong arms around you.

“You definitely had too much to drink tonight,” he laughed at you.

“So I can’t want hugs if I’m sober?” you replied, laughing as well.

“You generally don’t ask for free hugs out of the blue like that.”

“I’m tired,” you explained, your head slightly spinning, and you rested your forehead against Sirius’s shoulder, breathing deeply his scent.

He hoped you couldn’t hear how quickly his heart was beating. He could feel your warmth flowing through his body, and the addicting scent of your shampoo made his head spin…

Slowly, he raised his hand and rested his palm against the back of your head, his fingertips diving into your hair. He could feel you relax in his arms, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt peaceful all of a sudden. There was nothing in the world except you and him standing in James’s kitchen, time had stopped. And suddenly all your sorrow had disappeared, and all your worries was lifted from your shoulders. There was only Sirius to make you feel this way, and you knew it, although you had never told him… but alcohol was playing tricks on you and weakening your strengths, and before you knew it, the words had passed your lips.

“ _I feel so warm and safe in your arms,_ ” you whispered, tightening your hold on him.

He rested his cheek against your hair.

“You are safe,” he whispered as well, his tone matching yours.

“Am I?”

“Of course, you are,” he frowned. “I would never hurt you, and you know it.”

You remained silent for a moment, and Sirius couldn’t dare to move. He didn’t want this moment to stop.

But the alcohol was making your head spin and your thoughts blur and you were tired of waiting for him when he gave you no sign at all…

“Can I ask you something?” you asked softly.

“Of course, you can.”

“What I am to you?”

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked back, frowning slightly.

His lips were close to your ear, and the feeling of his warm breath against your skin made you shiver.

“Are we friends?” you asked again.

“Of course, we’re friends.”

“We’re… just friends…?”

His heart stopped.

“You… You’re my best friend…” he said softly, not daring to tell you the truth.

You looked up at him, meeting his grey eyes.

“Am I?”

He nodded slowly. He was still holding you tightly against him, his fingers sliding slowly from your hair to your cheek.

Your eyes were so hypnotic in the dim light of the kitchen…

“I mean… I thought I was your best friend too,” he said softly.

“You are but…”

“But?”

“Nothing…”

“No, no tell me.”

“Nothing, you’re my best friend too.”

But all the while, your eyes had remained locked and you had never been so close to him for so long before and his eyes were darker than usual in the shy light…

It was harder for you to breathe, and you could hear that Sirius’s breathing was irregular as well. Suddenly there was something between the two of you. Some kind of electricity, a connection that wasn’t there before. It seemed that your heart had stopped.

You caught Sirius glancing at your lips.

You were so beautiful in the trembling light and he had enough alcohol in his blood to forget for a second all that he could lose if you learnt how he felt.

He finally noticed a little crumb at the corner of your mouth, a little piece of cookie that had escaped your lips as you devoured your biscuit.

An amused smile appeared on his lips.

“You have some cookie on your mouth.”

You blushed fiercely, and tried to clean your lips in a hurry, but Sirius shook his head.

“No… _You have something… right… here…”_ he said softly.

His thumb travelled softly through your cheek to the corner of your mouth, and he brushed the little piece of cookie away. But his finger didn’t stop there, and Sirius slowly caressed your lower lip. You couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling of his soft skin against your mouth.

He instantly froze and blushed fiercely, before removing his hand from your skin, his fingers remaining a few inches away from your face.

“Here, it’s gone,” he smiled, trying to look casual again, but he couldn’t control his reddened cheeks nor the way you were making hard for him to breathe.

“Thanks,” you breathed.

But there was still this strange bond between the two of you and Sirius glimpsed at your lips and you looked at his lips as well and your heart was beating so fast…

You felt like you were drawn to him and…

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed, before cupping your cheek and pulling you to him.

The next second he was pressing his lips against yours. You were so shocked by the feeling of his soft skin against yours that you couldn’t muster enough strength to kiss him back. You felt too overwhelmed by all these feelings he made you feel…

He quickly pulled away, staring apprehensively at you as you slowly opened your eyes again.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“What for?” you asked in a shaking whisper.

“I kissed you.”

A grin formed on your face.

“I had noticed that,” you teased.

“I’m sorry, forget I did that.”

But you shook your head, and when you looked up at his eyes again, he could read that you weren’t mad at him.

“I don’t want to forget that,” you whispered.

Your hand travelled from the back if his neck to his the back of his head, and you heard his breathing becoming more laboured as you ran your fingers through his silky hair.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea,” he breathed, trying to tear his eyes away from yours, but he failed miserably.

“Shut up, Sirius.”

This time you were the one to press your lips against his, and he needed less than a second to react, holding you even more tightly against him and kissing you back with all he had.

And for a long while, there was no other sound in the kitchen than the one of your moving lips, tangled tongues and ragged breaths.

When he finally rested his brow against yours, you could barely breathe.

And Sirius couldn’t believe that you meant this, he felt like you would regret this kiss in the morning.

_“We’re both drunk,_ ” he said, his thumb brushing your cheekbone.

“We’re not _that_ drunk,” you replied, guessing his thoughts.

“Are you sure?”

You nodded.

“If you want to take this back, Merlin I swear… I’ll kill you,” you said, making him laugh.

“I’m way too scared of you,” he mocked you. “I won’t risk it.”

“Good decision,” you nodded, making him laugh again.

He finally looked at your eyes again, standing straighter.

“I don’t want you to see this guy again,” he said softly.

You smiled.

“What now… Do you have a better offer?”

“Come to Hogsmeade with me.”

“Hogsmeade?”

“Yeah, once we’re back at Hogwarts. Come to Hogsmeade with me.”

“That means that we would have to wait for almost a month…”

“We can sneak out of the Castle,” he proposed.

You laughed.

“Wow… you already want to make me do something illegal for our first date.”

You both laughed. But then your laughter faded, and when you looked up at him again, you were serious, almost scared.

“You want to go on a date with me, right?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, I want to take you on a date.”

“I won’t be one of your one-night stands, right?”

He took your face in both his hands, staring at you.

“How could you think for just a second that I want a one-night stand with you? You know me. I would never hurt you, Y/N. Never. I promise.”

You smiled, nodding softly, before looking for the safe warmth of his embrace again as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

You heaved a sigh.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do this for so long… You’re such a slow learner!”

You both chuckled.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same. I couldn’t lose you,” he admitted, his lips pressed against your temple, his arm wrapped around your waist again and his fingers lost in your hair, holding your face against him.

Silence settled for a moment between the two of you. Something warm and peaceful that you hoped could last forever.

But Sirius broke the reassuring silence after a while.

“You’re not going to see this guy again, right?” he asked softly.

You smiled against his skin.

“I have to admit that you have found good arguments in your favour.”

He grinned.

“I can be very persuasive when I want to,” he bragged.

“Not as much as me.”

“Come with me to Hogsmeade.”

“So you really want to make me risk to be expelled to spend an afternoon with you?”

“We would drink butterbeers.”

“Of course now… if there’s butterbeer…”

You both laughed again, and you felt him tightening his hold on you.

“Come with me,” he breathed again.

You looked up at these grey eyes you loved so much.

“If we get caught, I’ll kill you,” you warned him, making him chuckle.

“That’s a deal.”

“Alright then, I’ll come with you.”

He looked at you tenderly, before kissing you again.

“We should go to bed,” he said softly, noticing the dark circles under your eyes.

“You don’t seriously think that I’m that easy to get, do you?” you mocked him, but he rolled his eyes.

“You’re tired, I can see it. We should go to sleep.”

You nodded, resting your head against his shoulder.

“When will you take me on a date then?” you asked, your fingers playing with his hair.

“We go back to Hogwarts in three days… let’s say next week? What do you think? Next Sunday?”

You nodded, yawning again.

“Sounds good.”

“Now, let’s put you in bed before you fall to the ground.”

“You would catch me before I could fall,” you replied, finally stepping out of his embrace, and you felt so cold out of his arms.

He gave you a crooked smile.

“You know me well,” he merely answered, before wrapping one of his strong arm around your shoulders, walking out of the kitchen with you, helping you climb the stairs and reach your bedroom.

The truth was, he didn’t know what would happen next. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea. He wasn’t sure to be able to protect you from himself. He was scared to hurt you. There were a thousand reasons he could give for you not to date him…

But as you kissed him again before walking to your bedroom, as he felt your hands resting on his forearms, as he held you close to him once more, he couldn’t find a way to care.

Perhaps it was time for both of you to be happy after all…


End file.
